The Kryptonian and the Warrior Princess
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Clark brings his wife home to meet his parents only to come across a startling revelation, which leads to a complicated question. How the hell did a Kryptonian end up with a Warrior Princess? T for now may go up to M
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" The woman asked, making her companion come to a halt.

"Of course I'm sure. Although we'll need to get you some new clothes."

"I thought you liked what I'm wearing." The woman replied with a suggestive smirk, making the man grin in response.

"Believe me I do, but you might attract some unwanted attention dressed the way you are."

"Are you worried?"

"Do I need to be?" He asked, and she just pulled him in for a kiss, the pair seperating moments later.

"Of course not."

Suddenly the woman's smile faded and she averted her gaze. However, the man put his hand on her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Stop worrying, they'll love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you." He replied, giving her another quick kiss before he took her hand, and led her towards the house. He opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a hug by his mother.

"Clark! Where have you been?"

The Last Son of Krypton smiled at his mother, returning her embrace before he spoke.

"It's a long story mom, but before I tell you, there's someone I want you to meet."

He pulled the woman close to him, only to feel her stiffen as his father walked into the room.

"YOU!"

The word came from two sets of voices, with both the woman and Clark's father pulling knifes as they saw the other.

"I don't know what you have done to my son, but I swear to you unless you undo it now, then you will not leave here alive." His father said, slowly advancing towards the couple, hate clear in his usually calm eyes as he looked at the woman.

"I didn't know you knew each other love." Clark said, making Jonathan scowl as he heard the word love, while the woman's eyes remained locked on Jonathan's.

"You could say that. He tried to kill me."

"You're not exactly an innocent Xena."

"Oh, but the oh so great Hercules is?" Xena scoffed, making no move to lower her blade. Meanwhile Clark was looking back and forth between Xena and his father, finally speaking after a moment.

"How about we all put the weapons away, and someone tells me what in the name of RAO is going on?!" He said firmly, and Xena nodded, sheathing her weapon in the scabbard at her hip.

"Clark, please tell me you didn't share your secret with her?"

"Why wouldn't I share my secret with my wife?" He retorted, making Jonathan's scowl deepen.

"Wife? Please tell me you're joking! Son whatever she's told you, you can't trust her. Xena is just a lying bitch, a tyrant who wants to be remembered, and she dosen't care who she has to kill to get what she wants."

"If anyone else had said what you just did I would kill them. That may have been true at one point, but it's not true anymore., that I promise you."

"How can you be sure? What do you even know about her?"

"More than I know about you apparently! Now how about we all sit down, and you start explaining things to me?" Clark said, and for a moment his father did nothing; finally, he put away his knife and sat down on the couch beside his wife, leaving the armchair for Clark and Xena. Clark solved that problem by sitting down and pulling his wife onto his lap, making Jonathan glare again. However, Clark just ignored him and waited for him to begin.

"My name wasn't always Jonathan Kent. Centuries ago I was called Hercules. One day I got home just in time to see Hera murder my wife and children. The only thing that was left were the ashes of where they slept."

"Murdering bitch." Martha muttered, making Clark look to his mother in shock.

"You knew?"

"Of course she knew. It's like you said son, why wouldn't I share my secret with my wife? Anyway, after that I traveled the world battling Hera and trying to help those that needed it. Eventually I ran into Xena. She pretended to be a warrior that was trying to prevent a tyrant named Petrolicus from taking over a series of villages. Petrolicus was a farmer son, and she was the tyrant. She ended up pretending to love my best friend Iollus and almost succeeded in having him kill me."

"I know. She told me everything. Now how about we skip to the big question. How the hell are you alive?"

Jonathan or Hercules depending on who you asked, just laughed before fixing his son with a wry grin.

"My last battle was against the Titans who escaped Tartarus thanks to Hera. It was the toughest battle of my life, and it nearly cost me my life. My father Zeus offered me a reward for my service. I asked him to let me die so I could be with my wife and children. However, Zeus refused saying that enough people had died in that battle. The Titans, Hera, and several thousand mortals had died, and he would not allow me to die as well no matter my reasons. Instead he offered me the next best thing; a life where I didn't have to be a hero. I could live a peaceful life."

"I have a hard time believing you of all people would want a life of bordem." Xena said.

"I frankly don't care what you believe, but for Clark's benefit, I'll explain. I was so sick of fighting that a life of bordem as you so put it seemed like the best thing besides death. I accepted, and I found myself living my life as Jonathan Kent. I had all my memories as Hercules, but none of his power or responsibility."

He was silent for a moment, as if merely enjoying the freedom and peace his current life had brought, when he looked towards Clark and spoke again.

"But enough about me. Tell me how you met Xena." He told him, the threat behind his words clear for all to hear. If Clark's explanation wasn't satisfactory, he may end up having to choose between his wife and his father.

"It started with Jor-El. He told me I had one more thing to do to gain the final crystal of knoweledge and complete my training. He opened a vortex and I walked inside."

Clark stepped out of the vortex, and wondered where he was. Well, wherever he was he knew it wasn't Kansas or at least not the Kansas he knew. He was surrounded by empty fields on all sides, and there seemed to be no people around. He scanned the horizon before he saw a cloud of smoke roughly a mile from his current position. Deciding that he had nothing to lose he attempted to run towards the smoke only to fall flat on his face.

'Great, no speed.' He thought as he picked himself up, seeing blood from where his palm had scraped a stone.

'Invilnerability's out too. Lovely.' He thought, wiping the blood on his pants, grateful that the skin was barely broken.

After about an hour he came to the outskirts of the camp, just in time to see a young woman taking off black armor. The woman appeared to be about twenty-three with raven black hair and a body that any woman would kill for.

"I did kill for it." Xena interjected, making Clark laugh before he continued his tale.

The woman was standing with men on either side of her, all wearing armor and carrying weapons. A horn sounded, and the woman began walking down the line. However, she had barely made it two feet before she was hit in the side with the butt end of a spear. She winced but made no move to defend herself, instead continuing down the line. With each and every step that she took the man would strike at her, but no matter how much it hurt she made no move to defend herself. By the time she got a quarter of the way down the line Clark had deduced what this was.

'It's some sort of test. Well test or not I can't just let her get hurt.' He thought before he ran into the camp, his sudden appearance startling everyone present. Without a second thought he ran into the line of men on the left side and punched two in the face, knocking them out cold. He took the sword from one of the unconscsious men, and it was just in time because one of the men swung at the young man's head with his sword. Clark managed to block it, but in the process he was pushed backwards until he was back to back with the woman.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded as he blocked another strike.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied, stabbing one man in the calf while the woman kicked another in the groin, making him keel over.

"You are interrupting a trial of honor!"

"Well I'm sorry, but get over it! You can explain this later, but for now how about we focus on not dying?" He retorted before slamming the butt of his sword into a man's stomach, finishing him with a slash to his throat.

"I guess you're not leaving me many options." She replied, sounding none too happy about it; it was a close thing but eventually the woman and Clark managed to defeat their enemies, the woman grabbing her armor before racing over to some horses.

"I hope you can ride." She said, throwing her leg over the back of one horse as Clark scrambled onto another. The two tore out of the camp, but not before Clark heard a cry of rage from behind him. They rode for close to five hours before the woman finally stopped her horse. She dismounted, leaving Clark to do likewise; however no sooner had his feet touched the ground when the Last Son of Krypton found the woman's sword at his throat.

"I should kill you for interrupting that gauntlet."

"Oh, I'm sorry for saving your ass. Tell me do you usually kill people before telling them your name or am I just the exception?"

"First of all, that was a warrior's test so do not think that you saved me. Secondly, I'm called Xena."

"I'm Clark Kent."

"I'll be sure to carve that on your tomb stone." She replied, digging the point of her blade into his neck.

"You could do that or you could let me help you."

"Now why would I possibly want your help?"

"Well from what I could tell you didn't have any friends back there and if the scream I heard as we left is any indication they'll be hunting you."

"I can handle myself."

"That may be true, but your odds of living increase quite a bit with someone watching your back."

"I don't need you to watch my back." She replied, but her blade had stopped digging into Clark's neck so he took that as a sign that he was getting through to her.

"Listen it's late. How about we make camp, get some rest and you can think about it. If you still want to kill me tomorrow then go ahead. I won't stop you. Just don't expect me to beg for my life."

"Alright." She said finally, removing her blade from his neck. She walked over to her horse and grabbed a saddlebag, opening it and throwing Clark a blanket. He nodded in thanks before walking to a side of the space they found themselves in and resting his head on the blanket, seeing Xena do likewise out of the corner of his eye.

"Do I have your word you won't try to kill me tonight?" He asked, and she scoffed.

"My word? What good is that? My word won't stop me from slitting your throat if I decide to."

"Where I'm from your word is all you have. You said that gauntlet back there was a test of honor? Well the person who breaks their word has no honor, and just in case you decide to try and kill me in the middle of the night..." He let his words trail off, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword. He would keep his word if Xeena decided to kill him tomorrow, but he never said he wouldn't defend himself tonight.

"Very well, you have my word. I won't try to kill you tonight." She replied, and he nodded, loosing his grip on his sword, but still keeping it within easy reach.

Hours later, neither Xena nor Clark had managed to enter the land of Morpheus, both of them too consumed with thoughts of the other. Clark was confused, wondering what Jor-El was playing at by sending him here, and wondering what role Xena played. Much as he hated himself for it, he couldn't help but be intrigued by her. She was beautiful, and the exact opposite of the girls from Smallville. She was lethal, dangerous, a warrior; the last thought made him grateful he had his sword within easy reach. If Xena did go back on her word, and try to kill him sometime during the night, he would have one hell of a fight on his hands.

Meanwhile Xena couldn't help but be impressed with the young man, albeit grudgingly. He may have interrupted her trial, but he proved he could handle himself in a fight. His sword skills were abysmal, but he did well for what Xena would bet was his first time wielding a blade. Also, he had no fear of death. Most people begged for their lives when she held a sword to their neck, but not Clark Kent. The young man actually agreed to let her kill him in the morning should she decide to, refusing to beg for his life. However, while he may be brave he wasn't naïve; he still kept his weapon within easy reach should he need it, a precaution the warrior princess took herself. Only a fool would allow themselves to rest in potentially hostile territory without a weapon nearby. Whatever else the young man may be, he most certainly wasn't a fool. Still conflicted about whether or not to kill the young man sleeping across from her, Xena allowed herself to enter the land of Morpheus.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Xena opened her eyes the next morning, she was surprised when the smell of roasting meat reached her nostrils. Sitting up, she looked over to where Clark was sitting by a fire, in the process of removing a spit with what appeared to be a pair of rabbit's on it.

"Hungry?" Clark asked once he noticed she had woken up. She was set to tell him no, but her stomach betrayed her, reminding the warrior that she hadn't eaten since midday yesterday.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're worried about." He told her, taking a bite from one of the rabbits; he was grateful that he still had his heat vision, otherwise starting a fire would've proven difficult.

Xena hesitated, unsure of whether or not to accept the food. For all she knew Clark could just be trying to convince her not to kill him. However despite her misgivings, Xena's hunger eventually won out and she found herself eating the other rabbit.

"So tell me, do you usually feed someone who is deciding whether or not to kill you?"

"Where I come from, even those sentenced to death are entitled to a last meal. I'm not used to getting a lot of sleep so I decided to get a last meal." He replied, and Xena nodded her expression betraying nothing. In truth, the warrior woman found herself once again grudgingly impressed with the young man. He had skill if he was able to get in and out of camp without her realizing it.

"You still didn't answer my question. Do you usually feed someone who is deciding whether or not to kill you?" She asked again, and Clark just chuckled, making Xena's eyebrows raise in astonishment; she had just told him she was still debating about whether or not to kill him, and he was _laughing_.

"Well my parents raised me to do the right thing no matter the situation, but I guess if you want a straight answer I would have to say no. Only because I don't usually spend any real length of time with someone who's thinking about killing me. Besides, I have seen enough in my life to know that there are things in this world that are worse than death." He finished, pausing for a moment as he remembered what he had lost. First there was Kyla, then Ryan, Lana, Alicia... yes he had lost enough to realize that there were things much worse than death.

"I am nothing if not a man of my word Xena." He told her once they had finished their meal. "If you're going to kill me, then go ahead. I won't stop you."

"As if you could." She replied, making Clark smile.

"You would be surprised as just what I'm capable of."

"Then how about you show me?" She replied, grabbing her sword off the ground, and motioning for Clark to do the same.

"I don't want to fight you Xena." He told her, stubbornly refusing to pick up the weapon.

"Liar." She replied softly as she began to advance toward him. "When you fought last night it was obvious. Oh I won't deny your swordsmanship is pathetic, but you crave battle."

"You may crave combat, but I don't." Clark replied, making Xena laugh softly.

You are a terrible liar. I can see it in your eyes. You crave combat, regardless of whether or not you want to admit it."

"You're wrong." He protested, but she just smiled before swiping her sword downwards, nicking Clark's cheek with her blade, a thin line of blood coming from the wound. Clark didn't even flinch when the blade struck his skin, but neither did he make a move to defend himself. He had sworn not to defend himself if Xena decided to kill him and he would keep his word.

"If I had decided to kill you, you would already be dead." She told him, giving him a matching wound on his other cheek.

"Then what do you want from me Xena? Do you have a reason for this or are you just some twisted bitch that enjoys violence?"

As soon as the words left his lips Clark found himself on his back, courtesy of Xena's foot striking him in the face. He grimaced, but otherwise showed no sign of pain, even as he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Unlike you, I can admit that I enjoy battle, and yes I have a reason for what I'm doing."

"Really? Then please enlighten me because from what I'm seeing you're just really sick in the head." He retorted, earning him a kick in the stomach. He attempted to rise, only to find Xena's sword at his throat.

"First of all, shut up and listen or I may change my mind about killing you. Secondly, I'm not sick in the head as you put it. If you're going to ride with me, then I need to be sure you can handle yourself, and that last night wasn't just a fluke. Now stand up, pick up your sword, and fight."

"No." He told her, making the young woman glare at him before she suddenly turned on her heel and walked over towards her horse.

"You know, maybe you were right. Maybe you don't crave battle." She said as she swung onto the horse's back. She began to ride away before she suddenly stopped, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Or maybe... maybe you're just weak. Maybe that's why you failed to protect whoever it was that you lost."

"Shut up!" He snarled, standing on his feet, barely keeping his temper in check. She had struck a nerve, and by the look on Xena's face, she knew it.

"Or perhaps, it wasn't your fault. Perhaps the person you lost was to blame."

"Shut up!" He yelled, not even caring who might hear; his emotions were a melting pot that was about ready to boil over; all it would take was one more remark.

"Yes that must be it. That person made you weak, made you like they were, made you a coward."

"I said shut up damn you!" Clark yelled, grasping his sword and racing towards her. Xena was on horseback, so she had a tactical advantage, not to mention that she was the superior warrior when it came to a sword, and then there was the fact that Clark had lost all but one of his powers. However, none of that mattered to the Last Son of Krypton as he raced towards her, his vision clouded by red. He knew that he could roast her alive with his heat vision if he so chose, but that was too easy. No, she had struck him with a sword, and so he decided to pay her back in kind. As he ran forward, Xena smirked not even attempting to move.

Once Clark was close enough he swung with his sword. However, he didn't swing at Xena; instead he swung at the horses legs, making it give a horse's equivalent of a scream as it's legs went upwards, avoiding the sword but knocking it's rider off it's back. Xena twisted her body as she fell, allowing herself to land on the ground in a crouch as opposed to flat on her back. This gave her enough time to block Clark's next strike, which was aimed at her head; the clang of steel on steel echoed throughout the campsite as the two traded blows. The warrior princess smirked, and Clark could tell she was holding back, which only served to infuriate him more. In another time he would have stopped and gained control of his emotions so that he wouldn't need to fear revealing his powers, but not this time. His powers were mostly gone, and with him channeling all of his fury into his swings there was no chance that his heat vision would accidentally go off. No for once his powers weren't an issue, and Clark focused on only one thing: breaking through Xena's guard, and feeling his blade at her throat. The rational part of his mind was telling him to stop, that if he managed by some miracle to break through the warrior woman's guard he could cross the line that he had sworn he never would. He could become a murderer. Oh he had killed a few men the previous evening but that was in self-defense and because he was trying to save someone else. However, if he crossed that line, if he killed Xena, then it would just be cold-blooded murder. The rational part of his mind was quickly drowned out by his own fury and the ever present smirk on Xena's face; he would make her fight him, he would wipe that smirk off her face and make her regret her words. He struck again and again, losing himself to the battle and his memories. With each strike that he took he saw what he had lost, who he had been unable to save. He saw Kyla's wolf form, covered in blood as she tore through the glass of the Luthor mansion, remembering the feeling of pain and regret as her body became cold in his arms. Kyla turned into Ryan, Clark being forced to see the closest thing he had to a brother dying in a hospital bed. He felt his elation at the thought of some sort of treatment and the agony that tore at him as he saw his brother's body covered by a white sheet. Ryan became Alicia, gasping for air as the rope bit into her neck, Clark arriving with just enough time to see her eyes close and feel the girl he loved die in his arms. The agony of her death, the agony that tore at his very soul was replaced by white hot fury as he saw Tim against a wall, Clark's hand slowly robbing his windpipe of oxygen. The young man looked into Xena' eyes and saw her smirk. The next moment her smirk widened as Clark's strikes increased in speed and power, the young man attacking with years of repressed pain, anger and guilt. In that moment Clark didn't see Xena for her anymore. No, he saw Tim, Lionel, Dr. Graham, everyone in some way responsible for the death of those he loved. In that moment any thought of stopping his attack or worry about becoming a murderer left Clark's mind, leaving only one thing. The desire to kill.

Xena saw the fire in his eyes, saw the desire for vengeance, and her smirk broadened before she decided to bring this fight to an end. Blocking a strike from the young man's sword, Xena swept his legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground, her sword once more at his throat before he had the chance to raise his sword. He glared at her, eyes still full of rage before he spoke.

"Go ahead, kill me."

"No."

"And you call me a coward. You feel free to insult the dead, but you're the coward. You wanted this fight, but now you are too cowardly to finish it."

"You're right, I did want this fight. But not to kill you. I needed to see just how far you would be willing to go, and I must admit I'm impressed."

"I didn't fight to impress you."

"No you didn't. You fought because you were angry, because you wanted vengeance, because you enjoyed it."

Clark wanted to deny her words, but he couldn't. She was right, he did enjoy it; all his life he had been forced to hold his temper in check so he didn't hurt someone, but today he was finally able to cut loose and release all the emotions he had kept in check for so long.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying battle Clark. Now come on, we need to keep moving. They're probably already following us."

"Who were those men Xena?" He asked a few moments later, once they were a few miles from their previous camp.

"My former army. The men went against my orders when it came to attacking a village. They murdered women and children and burned the whole place to ash on the orders of my second in command, a man named Darphus. I attempted to relieve him of his command only to find that he had turned my men against me. When you saw me I was going through the gauntlet. It's a test for warriors. If you survive to make it to the end of the gauntlet, you get to live in exile. If not..." She let her words trail off, giving no further explanation. Then again, none was needed.

"So you're a warlord."

It was a statement, not a question but Xena nodded nonetheless.

"I am or at least I was. Now I don't know what I am anymore."

For a moment the two rode in silence before Xena spoke again.

"What about you Clark? What's your story?"

Rather than answer, Clark just shook his head. He wasn't entirely sure he could trust Xena, and until he was sure he could he wasn't going to tell her anything she didn't need to know. The warrior princess merely nodded in response and the two continued to ride in silence, not enemies, but not exactly friends either.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, where are we?" Clark asked a couple of hours later, making Xena raise her eyebrow in question.

"I mean what country are we in? Or perhaps kingdom would be the better word." He said, rephrasing the question.

"You're right, kingdom would be the better word."

"Then who's kingdom are we in?" He asked, and Xena just glared at him.

"Will you please allow me to finish?" She asked, making him chuckle at the false glare she wore; or at least, he hoped it was false for his sake.

"Sorry." He said, and she nodded before continuing.

"We're not in any particular kingdom. This area is mostly made up of small towns and villages that mostly keep to themselves."

"Then why was your army near here?"

"I thought I told you to let me finish." She told him, making him avert his eyes. She laughed softly before resuming her explanation.

"My army was heading towards Pythos, a settlement about four days ride from where you found me. The village that my army burned was one of two before we reach Pythos. We rode up and I gave them my demands. I wanted enough food and water for my army, and then we would move on."

"And if they refused?" Clark asked, making Xena glare at him. She couldn't help but feel that Clark was judging her, and she didn't like it. No one had any right to judge her, especially not someone she had just met. However, she pushed down her anger, choosing instead to answer the young man's question.

"Then my men and I would ride into the village, kill every man there and take what we needed."

"You never change, do you Xena? Still getting what you want, no matter who has to die for you to get it." Jonathan said, interrupting the couple's narrative. Before Xena had a chance to reply, Jonathan felt the hiss of air as a knife passed his head, missing him by inches.

"Do me a favor dad... get your head out of your ass long enough to let us finish. You're judging Xena based on one incident and on her name. Don't make the same mistake you made with Lex."

"Clark-"

"No. I don't want to lose my father, but I refuse to lose my wife. Now please, for both our sakes keep quiet until I'm done." He told him, making Jonathan's eyes widen in shock. He opened his mouth to retort, but stopped as he felt his wife's hand on his arm.

"Did you have to use my favorite knife?" Xena asked, and Clark just smirked as he looked into her eyes.

"If I didn't you would have, and knowing you, you wouldn't have missed."

"We both know you didn't miss. You hit exactly what you were aiming at." She replied, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that... you would have injured someone, most likely my father, and as attractive as it is watching you use weapons, I'd rather no one try to kill each other." He said, giving her a pointed look before doing the same to his father.

"Spoilsport." Xena muttered, and he grinned before the two continued their tale.

"So you're okay with allowing women and children to live, but you have no problem robbing them of their fathers, brothers or husbands?"He asked, his words making Xena bring her horse to a halt.

"Do not think for an instant that you have any right to judge me. Until you have been through what I have, keep your condescending and holier than thou opinions to yourself. Be glad I don't leave you here." She said before moving her heels in the horse's spurs, and resuming the ride. The two rode in silence for another hour before Clark spoke again.

"Listen, I'm sorry. You're right, I know next to nothing about you or your life, and I am in no position to judge you. However, I have to ask; why did you lead an army through this land?"

"I would think the answer would be obvious." She replied with a snort.

Clark almost slapped himself at the stupidity of his question. An army only had one purpose, and that was to conquer.

"Maybe I'm asking the wrong question. Why do you want to be a conqueror?"

"I want to be a warrior."

"Well it looks to me like you already have that." Clark replied, and she laughed slightly before she replied.

"Warrior's are a dime a dozen. I want to be the best. I want to be remembered."

"There are more ways to be remembered than for being a conqueror." Clark told her, making the warrior princess scoff.

"Oh really, and what would you suggest since you seem to know it all?" She asked sarcastically. Clark ignored her sarcasm, and just continued on speaking.

"Rather than conquer people, what if you helped them? You have the skills to do some real good in the world."

"Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"Well for one people might actually think of you as a good person. Also, you might be able to sleep at night."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you I don't sleep much. You were tossing and turning for a good bit of the night, and you kept begging someone to stop."

"You didn't wake me up?"

"And get stabbed? No thank you." He replied, making her laugh at his tone. For a moment neither said a word, and then Xena spoke.

"Why do you care Clark?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, not entirely sure what she was getting at.

"You don't even know me, and I could still kill you."

"Is there a question in there?" He asked, making her roll her eyes.

"Why do you care what I do with my life?"

"I care because regardless of whether or not you are willing to admit it, there is good in you Xena."

"You don't know me Clark. The things I've done, the people I've killed..."

"Don't matter to me Xena. The person I met last night, the person who decided not to kill me, that''s the person I know. We all make mistakes Xena. The question is are you going to let those past mistakes define you or are you going to do something about it?"

"You don't understand... there is so much blood on my hands-"

"Then start wiping it off."

For a moment Xena was silent, as if reflecting on the young man's words; when she spoke her voice was so soft that if he hadn't been riding beside her, Clark never would've heard it.

"I wish I could, but I don't know how."

"Well we could start by stopping your army. If we beat them to Pythos, we might have a chance to warn the people so that they could mount a defense."

"Even if we did manage to warn them, they would never listen to a word I have to say."

"What if you showed them you were sincere?"

"How would I do that?"

"There was a challenge that would have sent you to exile if I hadn't interrupted right?"

"Assuming I had survived yes." She replied dryly, making Clark laugh.

"Oh you would have survived Xena, of that I have no doubt. So if there was a challenge for your exile, could you issue a challenge for control of your army?"

"I could. Darphus wouldn't like it, but the men would consider him a coward if he refused."

"Then do it, and once you have control of your army, disband it and surrender to the people."

"Are you insane. The men would be furious and the members of the settlement would kill me the minute I handed over my sword."

"Perhaps." He allowed, turning in the saddle so he could look her in the eye while they rode. "Or perhaps they might surprise you, and let you go."

"Even if they did, I have nowhere I could go."

"I don't have an answer for where you should go, but wherever it is, I promise you I'll be right there with you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend, and besides, it could be an adventure."

"Alright then. Thank you, my friend." She said before she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"If we're going to be traveling together we need to get you some armor. Otherwise you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"I didn't think it would matter seeing as how everyone already knows you." He replied, and she just laughed softly, knowing that her reputation did indeed precede her. Hopefully they would soon know her for a different reason than just a conqueror or a threat. Clark grinned, making her grin in return, and the two new friends rode on in companionable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why are we stopping?" Clark asked three days later as they passed through the village that was the final stop before they came to Pythos. They still had enough food to last them a couple more days, and they could always hunt if need be.

"I told you, you need armor. Now stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Xena told him before walking over to the blacksmith's shop. Ten minutes later she walked back out, a grin on her face. Clark returned her smile, thinking to himself that she really did have a beautiful smile. He shook his head, wondering what had caused that thought to enter his mind.

"It should be done in an hour. Now how about we go get a drink? I don't know about you, but I could use one and we can get an idea about what the situation is like in Pythos."

"Alright." He replied, following her towards the tavern.

"Oh and Clark...you're buying." She told him, and he just chuckled in response, although anyone who had looked at him just then would've seen a slight grimace cross his face. It had become a bit of a friendly competition over the last couple days; they would usually come across a couple men that wanted to charge them for using the road. They were dispatched in short order, and Xena and Clark would take any money they had on them. Usually Clark frowned at such a practice, but given that the men were trying to take their valuables he decided that in this case, turnabout was fair play. Then once they made camp for the night Xena would instruct her new friend in swordplay. He was a quick learner, and even though he had yet to land a blow on her the warrior princess was confident that he could handle himself. That didn't stop her from knocking him flat on his ass every chance she got though. To make it interesting she had proposed a wager. Each night they would spar, and if Clark landed a blow on her, she would do the hunting or in this case, pay for drinks. He had yet to land a blow so he had to pay, but he didn't mind. Each night he would get closer, and Xena would up her game a bit; he knew it was only a matter of time before he finally managed to find a weakness in the warrior woman's guard.

He was brought back to the present when the bartender came back with his and Xena's drinks, setting them down before walking away. Clark sipped at the ale appreciatively. He wasn't a drinker, but the alcohol helped him ignore the bruises he got from his and Xena's constant sparring sessions. Clark wondered why his heat vision worked but his other powers didn't; he hadn't been exposed to any kryptonite as far as he knew, but there was no telling what Jor-El could have done. For now he pushed it out of his mind and focused on the snatches of conversation he could pick up.

"Yeah, that's what I heard."

"The harvest festival tomorrow..."

"That's when they'll do it." Xena said, bringing Clark's attention away from the little snippets of conversation.

"The harvest festival, that's when Darphus plans to strike." She continued, taking a sip of her own drink.

"It makes sense. People are celebrating, they let their guard down..."

"Like lambs for the slaughter." Xena finished coldly.

"Well then, let's get my armor and get going." Clark said and she nodded, both of them standing up to leave. However, they had barely began moving towards the door when four men came over to them.

"Why in such a rush to leave honey?" One asked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Yeah, ditch the kid and let us show you a good time." The other one said, throwing his arm around Xena's shoulders.

"Gentlemen, I would advise you to let the lady go. Otherwise you won't like what happens next." Clark said, finishing his ale as if he had not a care in the world.

"Oh Yeah? What are you gonna-" The man's words were cut off as Xena's left leg connected with his jaw, sending him flying into the table behind them, and knocking him out cold. Before the other men could react Xena had slammed her elbow into the throat of the man who had put his arm around her shoulders, making him slump to the floor unconscious. On seeing their two friends on the floor unconscious the remaining two men turned and ran out of the tavern as fast as they could.

"I warned them." Clark said with a smirk as he set down his drink before the two left the tavern and walked over to the blacksmith to get Clark's new armor.

"How do I look?" He asked a while later as they exited the blacksmith's shop, Clark having traded his usual red jacket, blue shirt and jeans for a black armor, his sword hanging at a scabbard on his hip. He also had a knife on his resting beside the sword, just in case.

"Like a warrior." She replied, both of them grinning as the two of them walked over to the horses and rode out of the town. Clark had ended up burning his old clothes before they left the blacksmith's, not wanting to keep anything that may make him seem out of place.

"Clark whatever happens I want you to promise me something." Xena said as they closed in on Pythos a few hours later, the midday sun beating down on them.

"Alright." He acknowledged, even though he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it. His suspicions were confirmed with her next words.

"Promise me you won't interfere with the challenge I issue to Darphus."

"I promise... as long as his men do the same."

"Clark-"

"No Xena! I won't get involved in your combat, but I won't allow my friend to be stabbed in the back either." He told her firmly; there was silence for a moment as the two glared at each other, but the warrior princess eventually nodded her head in acceptance of his words, knowing that was the best she was going to get.

"Is everyone this stubborn where you come from?"

"No... my father's worse." He replied, and she laughed at the serious look on his face.

The two rode into Pythos where they were immediately met by an old man, who Clark guessed would be the village elder.

"Well if it isn't Xena. I won't allow you to do to my people what you have to so many others." He spat, his hatred for the warrior Princess clear in his voice.

"I have no interest in conquering your people. I came to help you."

"We have no interest in help from you!"

"Sir please listen to us." Clark said, seeing that the man wasn't going to listen to a word Xena had to say.

"I know of Xena's reputation, but she is trying to help. Her former army is under the control of a man named Darphus, and he intends to come and kill everyone of your people, take what he wants and burn your settlement to the ground."

"On Xena's orders no doubt!" The man scoffed, making Clark glare at him. He opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped as he felt Xena's hand on his arm.

"When Darphus gets here I intend to challenge him for control of my army, which I will then disband. After that, I will surrender myself and you may do with me as you wish."

"How can we be sure that you will keep your word?" The man asked, and several people muttered in agreement for a crowd had gathered as they spoke.

"If you don't believe me, then kill me now. But if you do, then you can be sure that Darphus will overrun this settlement and continue to conquer and destroy."

"Kill her now!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"She already burned one village and killed everyone there, what's to say she won't do the same here?"

The entire crowd began to call for Xena's head, and it looked as though the old man was going to give it to them.

"Are you all completely insane?" Clark asked, his question making everyone fall silent.

"Who are you to judge us?" Someone asked, others taking up the cry.

"I'm not. However, I know men like Darphus. Men like him slaughter innocents out of some sick enjoyment. Now tell me, until the village that was burned against Xena's orders mind you, has anyone heard of Xena killing a defenseless person?"

His question shocked the entire crowd into silence as even the one who had shouted for the old man to kill her knew that she didn't kill those who couldn't defend themselves, and she never killed women and children.

"Listen, she has already agreed to surrender once Darphus is defeated, so I think you can wait a few hours to kill her, don't you?"

"Very well Xena. Once Darphus is defeated we will decide what to do with you and your companion." He said, making Xena's eyes flare in anger.

"That wasn't the-"

"Thank you sir. I would suggest getting your women and children indoors as Darphus will be here within hours." He told the man who nodded. The crowd slowly dispersed, leaving Clark and Xena alone at the edge of the settlement.

"Damn it Clark! What in the name of the Gods were you thinking?"

"I told you., wherever you end up going, I'll be right there with you."

Xena couldn't help but smile at his words. Never in her life had she had someone who would accompany her simply because it was the right thing to do. She had men who would follow her, but that was due to promises of wealth or power. Clark did it simply because he was her friend.

"Clark in case I don't survive-"

"Don't talk like that Xena. You're going to survive and you're going to win." He told her fiercely.

"What is she going to win I wonder?" A voice from behind them said, and they turned to see a man who was unfamiliar to Clark, but all too familiar to Xena.

"Well so much for having hours." Clark muttered, making Xena smirk. However, her smirk faltered as she glared at Darphus, the hate for the man clear in his eyes.

"I'm going to win control of my army you traitorous bastard. You went against my orders and burned a village to the ground. You slaughtered innocent people."

"I did what a true warrior would, what you lacked the courage to do." He sneered as he looked her up and down, making the woman's glare deepen.

"You're not a warrior Darphus, you're a butcher. I challenge you for control of my army. Or are you too much of a coward to face me?"

Darphus glared in fury at her words, but he knew he had to accept the challenge. If he refused then the men would see that as proof of his cowardice and the very men who helped him take power from Xena would flock to her in droves.

"Very well. The weapons shall be swords." He said and she nodded in acceptance. As she issued the challenge he was allowed to pick weapons. But she got to pick conditions.

"And the battle shall be to the death. Any interference by your soldiers or my friend here will result in an immediate forfeit and loss of the challenge."

"So be it." He replied, pulling his sword as Xena did the same. The men and Clark all backed up, leaving an empty circle containing Xena and Darphus.

Xena let loose a scream and charged, swinging her blade in a downward arc, intent on cutting Darphus from shoulder to hip. However, the man's blade locked with hers, blocking her strike.

"Come Xena, I expected better from you." Darphus mocked, making Xena's eyes narrow in fury. The speed and ferocity of her strikes increased, allowing Clark to see just how much she had been holding back when they sparred. He silently prayed to whatever Gods there were that he didn't piss her off. Without his powers if he ever did get into a fight with her, she could kill him quite easily.

Xena and Darphus continued trading blows back and forth, both of them breathing heavily from the exertion of the combat. However as Darphus moved to strike Xena again, she ducked under his blade and kicked him in the chest, knocking her former second in command to the ground. However, as she raised her blade to end the man's life, Clark saw a sight that made his blood run cold. One of Darphus's men had his crossbow aimed directly at Xena's back. Clark wished more than ever that he still had his speed as he watched, seemingly in slow motion as the soldier's hand began to pull back on the crossbow's trigger.

"Xena get down!" Clark yelled just as the arrow was released. The warrior woman moved to get down as she heard Clark's warning only to gasp as she felt the arrow pierce her exposed calf. Clark watched in shock as his friend fell and before he was conscious of doing so he had pulled out his knife and thrown it at the soldier, burying it in the man's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground dead. Ignoring the screams from the sight of Xena being shot and the man he had just killed, Clark raced over to her, pulling his sword as he saw Darphus attempting to stand. He moved over to the man and placed his sword at his throat.

"Don't even think about it you son of a bitch."

"Boy, you have interfered with this contest, so Xena's life is forfeit." He said attempting to stand again, only to feel Clark's blade dig deeper into his neck.

"Like hell. Your man shot her when she was going to kill you. You'll be glad to know that my knife is buried in his stomach, and now, I am going to kill you."

"No. He's mine." Xena growled out, slowly struggling to her feet. Clark could only watch in amazement as she forced herself over to where he was covering Darphus. With a Herculean effort she raised her sword and at Clark's nod, slashed it downward cutting Darphus's throat. No sooner had she done that, she dropped her sword and fell backwards, Clark catching her in his arms, barely conscious. He picked up her sword and slowly walked out of the circle, the people parting like the red sea at the look on the young man's face. He didn't say a word but his message was clear; if anyone came near Xena and Clark thought they had the slightest intention of harming her, he would kill them. The old man who had met them when they first entered the village came up to them, gesturing for them to follow him.

"You can put her in my house. Come this way." He said, and Clark nodded his thanks, following the man to his house. He led Clark to a room, the young man laying Xena on the bed.

"I will get your knife."

"Thank you." Clark replied, and the man nodded tersely before he left the room, leaving Clark and Xena alone.

"Clark-"

"Xena, you need to rest."

"Listen... I need you to take the arrow out. Break the arrowhead, and push it out." She said weakly. Clark nodded, breaking the arrowhead and forcing the arrowhead out.

"The wounds clean. It went straight through."

"Good. Now get a hot poker and seal the wound."

"I have a better idea." He told her, and he focused a short stream of heat vision on the wound. Xena grimaced in pain, but otherwise showed no signs of discomfort.

"It's done." Clark said a moment later, and Xena smiled weakly.

"Thank you Clark." She whispered softly before passing out from her ordeal.

"What do you intend to do?" The old man asked an hour later as he reentered the room, Clark sitting beside a still sleeping Xena.

"As soon as she's able to ride I intend to move on. Unless you intend to arrest her?" Clark asked, but the old man shook his head.

"No. However, I would recommend you leave as soon as possible. Some people are not happy with my decision." He said, his words confirming Clark's earlier suspicion about the man being the village elder.

"What of the army?" Clark asked, and the man shook his head.

"They were disgusted at their commander's actions and so they left, saying they would wait for Xena where she had left them. I managed to retrieve your knife by the way." He said, handing the Last Son of Krypton his now clean knife.

"Thank you.: Clark replied, and the man left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"When did you learn to throw a knife?"

"Xena, how are you feeling?" He asked, her words waking him a little over four hours later.

"Like I got shot with an arrow." She replied, and he laughed softly before he answered her question.

"A friend of mine named Ziva David taught me."

"Next time you see her, thank her for me." She told him and Clark nodded, wondering if he would ever see Ziva or anyone from Smallville again. He grinned as he thought of Xena and Ziva meeting. The two women were so similar they would either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies.

"So what about you Clark? What's your story?" She asked again. Unlike the last time she had asked, he didn't shake his head. Instead he just smiled before he began to speak.

"I come from a place called Smallville..."

Unknown to the two of them, they were being watched. Yes, these two would serve Ares well.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Clark, are you out of your mind?!" His father yelled, making the young man wince. Sometimes having super hearing could really suck.

"You barely know someone for three days, and you tell her your secret! How could you be so irresponsible?"

"You're missing the key point dad... my secret is mine to tell. By that point Xena had earned my trust." He said, making Jonathan nod his head, conceding his son's point. He may not like it, but Clark's secret was his to tell. He only prayed to his father that it wouldn't bite them all in the ass.

"So, I guess that explains the fire from your eyes." Xena said sardonically, making Clark chuckle and grin in relief.

"I'm surprised you're so calm about all this." He told her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"What did you expect? For me to pick up my sword and cut off your head?" She asked with a grin, making Clark grin in return.

"I don't know. I just didn't want you to hate me." He told her, surprised to find her glaring at him.

"I could never hate you Clark, not after what you did for me. You saved my soul, showed me there was another way to be remembered than for being a conqueror."

"Oh, but we know you enjoy being a conqueror Xena. The feeling of men falling beneath your sword, entire nations cowering at the mere mention of your name. You revel in it, and a few days with this boy will not change that."

"Who's there? Show yourself coward!" Xena called out, and the voice laughed before a cloaked figure materialized on the far side of the room.

"Do you still not recognize me child?" He asked from beneath the hood.

"Either stop speaking in riddles or leave before I kill you for speaking of things that you know nothing about." Clark said, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of the sword.

"Clark stop. If this is who I think this is then neither of us is a match for him."

The warrior woman's words made Clark halt, and look at her in question, while the figure just laughed.

"So tell me child, have you finally figured it out?"

"For years I wondered what you looked like... Ares."

"Very good Xena." The man said as he lowered the hood on his cloak, revealing a man with brown eyes and a full mustache and beard that looked to be about twenty-seven.

"Let's cut the compliments and get to the point. What are you doing here Ares? Or perhaps my question should be what the hell do you want?"

"You might want to tell your friend to watch how he addresses a God Xena."

"Ares, I have the power of a God, so you'll forgive me if I don't bow. Now either get to the point or get out."

Clark may only have his heat vision, but he wasn't going to let Ares hurt Xena; besides he counted on the God not caring enough to call him on his bluff.

"Very well. To put it plainly, I want you two to serve me. Imagine it, a world of order under your command. No more hunger or illness, no one unable to school their children."

"Along with an army to ensure that order no doubt." Clark said and Ares grinned at his words.

"Not just any army, an army of histories greatest warriors. Hector, Achilles, Odysseus, Leonidas, anyone you desire. I can even bring back those you have lost. Think of it Clark. Your brother could live again. The woman you love could have a second chance at life. Not to mention you could finally kill the person responsible for her death. Swear loyalty to me, and I give you my word that I will personally drag him before you in chains."

"What about me Ares?" Xena asked, seeing that Clark was tempted by the War God's offer. She decided to give him time to think as opposed to doing something rash, so she addressed the God of War.

"You? You Xena would be my Warrior Queen, ruling by my side. There would also be other...advantages. I've missed you Xena. Your touch, your lips, the sweetness of your skin. Don't tell me it's not tempting."

"You're right Ares, it is tempting." Clark said before Xena could respond, surprised to feel his anger rise as he spoke about his 'advantages' with Clark's friend. "I would like nothing more than to take you up on your offer, but I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because to take you up on your offer would be to sell you my soul, and in the process destroy the person my brother looked up to and Alicia fell in love with."

"Do you realize what you are giving up?"

"I do. I would like nothing more than to hold Alicia in my arms again, but not if the cost of doing so was to become someone she couldn't love."

"A pity, but not unexpected. What about you Xena? Even your friend must admit that you crave combat. Join me, and I can provide you with anything that you desire. Your name would be sung by billions, and you shall never be forgotten."

For a moment the warrior princess said nothing, her eyes meeting Clark's. Though he hid it well, she could still see the slightest trace of worry in his eyes, the slightest fear that she would take Ares up on his offer. However, in a moment that fear was replaced by a look of resignation, and finally of acceptance. No matter what she did, he would be happy for her as long as it was what she wanted. However, the warrior princess knew there was a difference between being happy for her and supporting her. She could see it in his eyes; Clark would be happy for her, but if she chose to follow Ares, then she would do so alone.

"Clark is right Ares, your offer is tempting, and not too long ago I would have taken you up on it. But now I realize there are more important things than combat, more important things than being remembered." She told him, and here she grinned at Clark, making him grin in return. "So, thank you for your offer, but I'm going to have to decline."

Ares didn't look the least bit upset by her statement. On, the contrary he threw back his head and laughed.

"It's a shame, but you shall make an interesting enemy Xena. I would advise the both of you to watch your backs." He said with a cold smile, before he vanished as though he had never been there in the first place.

"Great, I know you less than a week and you manage to make me enemies with a God." Xena said jokingly, making Clark laughed before his expression suddenly turned serious.

"Why?" He asked, making her raise her eyebrow.

"Why didn't you take him up on his offer?" Clark asked, genuinely confused. Rather than answer his question Xena responded with a question of her own.

"Would you have gone with me if I had?"

"I wouldn't stop you, but no I would not have gone with you."

"That's why I didn't take him up on his offer Clark. Yes, I enjoy combat, yes I want to be remembered, but not if it costs me the best friend... no the only friend I've ever had. You're the only person who's seen good in me for longer than I care to admit." She said, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

Before Clark was conscious of doing so, he had moved and embraced her, wiping the tear from her skin. For a moment, neither did anything, not wanting to ruin the moment. Finally Clark pulled away, Xena actually feeling sad when he did. She reflected that if anyone else had tried to do what Clark had just done she would have separated their head from their body, but he was different. He was special.

"Xena, how long has it been since you have seen your home?"

The question sent the warrior princess into stunned silence, and for a moment there was silence. Then with a resigned sigh she spoke.

"More than six years. But I can't go back, not now, not ever."

"Why not? All you have to do is get on your horse and ride." He said, making her laugh softly.

"If only it were that easy. Clark, you know my reputation. I may have killed Darphus, but one good deed dosen't make up for a lifetime of sin. Besides, nothing I say or do could earn my people's forgiveness."

She was silent again, and Clark just sat there, allowing her to organize her thoughts.

"The last time I was home, I cost four good men their lives. A monster named Drago had set his sights on our village, and like a fool I convinced those four to help me try and fight back. One of them was my brother Toris. They were slaughtered like animals and I barely escaped with my life. After that..." She trailed off, but Clark didn't need to hear the rest. He understood all too well. After his mother had lost her unborn child because of his foolishness, he ran off to Metropolis. He had become a thief, and Xea had become a warlord.

"I know Xena. I know how you feel. My mother... she was pregnant, and my actions cost her to lose the child. After that I ran off, convinced that I would never go back to Smallville again. However, there is one thing that helped me decide to go back."

"What was that?" She asked, her face red, fresh tears clear in her eyes.

"I realized that the first step in gaining someone's forgiveness is to ask for it. Now I can't force you to do anything Xena, but I promise you that no matter what you decide, I'll be with you."

"Thank you Clark." She said, and he smiled and nodded before moving to get up as the sun had now set behind the clouds.

"Clark, would you stay with me? Just for tonight?" Xena asked, and Clark nodded as he looked at her. Sliding into the bed next to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and the two warriors were asleep in minutes.

"Don't you see dad? The Xena you knew, the one that you fought all those years ago is dead. Now isn't it time you both let go of the past?" He asked, and Jonathan nodded before standing up, and extending his hand. Xena stood and took it, the two sharing a warrior grip as a sign of respect and trust. Clark grinned as he saw the interaction; his father may not like Xena, but at least he was willing to give her a chance, and that was all she or Clark could ask.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Xena relax."

It had been a week since the two had made their decision regarding the God of War, and Clark and Xena had spent the seven days getting to know one another better. Xena told Clark all that she had done after leaving her home, and he in turn had told her all of his adventures in Smallville, pointedly ignoring her smirk at the Nicodemus incident. After five days they had left Pythos; it would have been four, but Clark had threatened to tie Xena to the bed if she didn't give herself another day of rest. The young man had blushed when he realized the innuendo behind his words, making Xena laugh. The two days between Pythos and Xena's hometown of Agrippolis was spent in easy conversation along with their evening sparring session. Clark still had yet to land a blow on his friend, but he had noticed that she was not holding back nearly as much as the first time the two had fought. Now they were merely a mile from Agrippolis, and Xena had understandably been nervous with each step closer to the place she had called home as a child.

"Clark, I...I'm scared. What if they hate me?"

"They probably won't like you at first, but they will come around. They're still family after all." He said, and she nodded, praying to the Gods that the young man was right. An hour later they reached the outskirts of Agrippolis, Xena and Clark getting off their horses and proceeding into the town. The warrior princess suddenly grasped Clark's hand, as if to reassure herself that she wasn't alone. He was surprised, but squeezed her hand reassuringly as the two made their way to the tavern in the center of town, which according to Xena had been run by her mother since before she left.

The moment the two entered the crowded establishment, all noise ceased, the tavern becoming as silent as a tomb.

"What are you doing here?" A woman asked as she approached the two of them, her gaze riveted on Xena. Even if Clark hadn't figured her for the owner, he would have known by the look on Xena's face that this was her mother.

"I wanted to come home." The warrior princess replied, her voice sounding so unlike the woman Clark had met a week ago. The voice that spoke these words wasn't the voice of a warrior, but the voice of a young girl that was trying to grab onto the last thread of her former life.

"This is no longer your home, and we are no longer your people. I am not your mother. Now please remove your weapons as they are not permitted in my establishment."

Clark saw the look of pain flash across Xena's face before it vanished, masked by a look of neutrality.

"Xena, take our weapons back to the horses, I'll join you in a minute." He said, and she nodded mutely, taking Clark's knife and sword before leaving without a word.

"What are you waiting for? Go and join the murdering bitch." One of the patron's said, and it took everything Clark had to fight down the anger he felt at the man's words. Instead he just turned to the owner who was watching him with a critical eye, no doubt wishing he would just leave. Sadly for her, that was the last thing he intended to do.

"She blames herself you know. For your son's death."

"As well she should. It was her foolhardy decision to go against Drago, and she convinced Toris to join her. My son is dead because of her."

"If she hadn't gone against Drago, your village would have most likely been burned to the ground, with your men killed and the rest of your families taken as slaves."

"Drago said all he wanted was some food for his men and our money. Afterwords he would have left us alone." By the time the woman had finished speaking, Clark was shaking his head.

"No he wouldn't, because you showed him that you would give him what he wanted. That means every time that he comes through this area he believes he has a place to resupply his troops, and eventually his army will become so large that he has to take everything you have. Don't fool yourself. All it takes for men like him to win is for you to compromise once, and you just admitted that if it wasn't for Xena you would have."

"Tell that to my son or the three others who died for her foolishness. Besides, even if we ignored the four deaths she caused, there is still the fact that she became a warlord. I refuse to welcome a tyrant."

"You know, Xena didn't want to come back at first. She was too scared that you would hate her, but she finally chose to came back to ask your forgiveness. The truth is she shouldn't ask your forgiveness. You should ask for hers."

"How dare you, a stranger, stand here and tell us such lies?" The man who had spoken earlier asked, making Clark sigh.

"I am not telling you lies. Answer me two questions, and then I will leave."

"Very well. Ask your questions." The woman replied. After her actions, Clark couldn't think of her as Xena's mother.

"Has Drago or anyone else for that matter attacked your village since the day Xena left all those years ago?"

"No."

"Now why do you think that is?"

No one spoke, obviously either not having an answer to Clark's question or more likely they didn't want to voice the one that they did have.

"No answer? Well that's fine because I have one for you. The answer is Xena. People are so scared of her reputation that they wouldn't dare attack the place she calls home. They know that if they did there would no force in existence that would save them from her wrath. She deserves a heroes welcome, but instead you treat her as a criminal. You-"

"Clark enough." She said, having come back from placing the weapons with the horses.

"Xena-"

"No. Thank you for trying, but I see now that it was a mistake to come back here. The place I called home...I don't even recognize it anymore. Let's just go." She said, and Clark nodded before following her out of the tavern.

"I'm sorry Xena." He said a few hours later as they left Agrippolis behind them. The ride had been silent, neither of them willing to say anything, both just lost in their own thoughts, his ones of anger and hers ones of sadness and regret.

"Don't apologize Clark. Maybe this is just punishment for my past, and if it is then I guess I have to pay it."

Before he could reply, the two heard the thundering of hoof beats behind them, both of them drawing their swords as they turned to face the potential threat. However both of them sheathed their blades as they saw it was only a young girl.

"Geez, you two are hard to catch." She said, taking deep lungfuls of air once she had come to a stop.

"Which begs the question, why were you following us?" Xena asked, her hand coming to rest on the hilt of her sword.

"Because I want to come with you."

Both of them were shocked by the girl's words. They had been expecting any number of explanations, but never in a million years would they have expected her to say she wanted to join them.

"How about you start by telling us your name, and why you want to come with us in the first place?" Clark asked with a smile. Something about the girl reminded him of Chloe, and he couldn't help but grin at the thought of his friend.

"My name's Gabrielle, and as for why I want to come with you well... I'm just not cut out for it. Village life I mean."

"Not cut out for it? You seem like a perfectly nice girl, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to find a husband, raise a family."

For a moment Clark could have sworn he heard a note of regret in her voice but he shook his head; the thought of Xena of all people settling down was so alien to him(no pun intended of course), that he just couldn't imagine it.

"That's my point. It's not that I can't find someone, I have or rather I've had one chosen for me, and he's nice enough I suppose but it's not for me. It's not what I want. I want adventure, excitement, things that I can't get if I stay in Agrippolis."

Xena opened her mouth to reply, but Clark cut her off.

"Xena, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said, and she nodded, the two of them getting off their mounts and walking a short distance away, ensuring that they could still see Gabrielle but were not going to be overheard.

"Clark you know she can't come with us. It's dangerous and she obviously has no idea how to take care of herself."

"Was I so different when you first met me? The night we met I was running on adrenaline and instinct, not on skill."

"But at least you had that, and now you're a capable warrior. Gabrielle, I don't even think she has that. Look at her Clark. She's innocent, free of the trials that you and I have had to face in our lives. Is it our right to take that from her?"

"I understand where you're coming from Xena, but you also need to ask if it's our right to deny her what she wants. I know she's untrained, but maybe that's what we need. You and I, we're both warriors, and we've done and seen things that no one should ever have to. Maybe we need someone to keep us grounded, to remind us that we aren't just heroes or warriors."

"I thought that was what I had you for." She said, and he laughed softly.

"You'll always have me Xena, but sometimes it never hurts to have someone else there with you. Besides, you can never have too many friends."

"Alright Clark, maybe you're right. Besides she reminds me of myself years ago. Young and innocent..." She trailed off, making Clark scoff.

"Xena you're still young, but something tells me you were never completely innocent." He said, making her glare at him before she smirked.

"You're right. By the time I was five I was already playing with my dad's sword." She said, and he laughed, not at all surprised by her admission. The two walked back over to Gabrielle, who was waiting for them with wide eyes.

"I hope you can get used to disappointment...because you won't be seeing your family for a while." Xena finished, making Gabrielle grin in response as the two remounted their horses.

"So where to now?" She asked a few moments later.

"No idea. Xena?" Clark asked, but she shook her head.

"I don't know, but isn't that part of the adventure?" She asked, and her two companions laughed. On that day two became three, no one knowing how much the decision to include Gabrielle would impact Clark and Xena.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No Gabriel, I won't do it."

"Why not Xena? You know that I could be more help to you if I knew how to handle myself, and you're already teaching Clark."

"Don't bring me into this." The Last Son of Krypton replied, as his two companions resumed the same argument they had been having for the last month. Two weeks after the young girl had joined them the three had been ambushed by the local warlord, a man named Oserus. Clark and Xena had quickly sent the man packing with his tail between his legs, but ever since then Gabrielle had been begging Xena to teach her to defend herself. The warrior princess refused each and every time her newest friend asked, and Clark refused to train her, saying that he wasn't nearly good enough as Xena still beat him in their nightly sparring matches. In actuality, the young man had no desire to spend days with a pissed off Xena, and Clark knew that would be his fate if he trained Gabrielle himself.

"Where's this Gabrielle now?" His father asked, making Clark pause, the young man ignoring the smirk on Xena's face from his latest revelation.

"Could this be who you are looking for?" Ziva David asked as she walked into the house, her gun pressed in between Gabrielle's shoulder blades.

"Yes, now can you please put the gun up Zi? I really don't want to have to stop my wife from killing you, especially after you indirectly saved her life." Clark finished, more for Xena's benefit than Ziva's. The last thing he needed was to play peacemaker between the two most dangerous women he had ever met.

"Wife?" She asked in surprise, slowly lowering her gun. She had seen Clark not three months ago and he still seemed heartbroken over Lana Lang. Privately Ziva wondered why someone like Clark would have been with Lana in the first place. The girl was obviously a whiny bitch who believed herself to be the center of the universe, only for her to bail when things didn't go her way.

"That's right. Xena Kent, meet Ziva David."

"The one who taught you to throw a knife." Xena said, and Clark grinned and nodded.

"I guess I should thank you. If it wasn't for you I would have died."

"You are welcome, but would someone mind telling me why I found a girl placing three horses in your barn Clark? More importantly when did you get a sword?"

"I've had a busy couple months Ziva. Sit down, and I'll tell you all about it."

The young woman did so, resisting the urge to place her hand on her gun. Clark briefly went over what he had told his parents, making the young woman laugh by the end of it.

"Only you would have something this crazy happen Clark."

"You think that's crazy? We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet." Gabrielle interjected,making Clark and Xena roll their eyes.

"Only you would consider almost dying to be a good thing." Xena said, and Gabrielle just chuckled.

"Hey, if it's what it took for the two of you to stop dancing around each other, than yes I consider it a good thing."

"The result may have been fine, but the journey to get there was something I hope I never have to go through again." Xena said, and Clark nodded in agreement with his wife's words.

"Come on Clark, you know enough to teach me to at least take care of myself."

"You're right, but in this case it's Xena's call. She's the expert."

"And don't you forget it." She shot back, making him grin. Gabrielle huffed but let the subject drop for the moment.

"So where to now?" Gabrielle asked.

"Now you sleep." A voice said and all three felt their eyelids droop as they passed out.

"Clark, Clark wake up."

"Xena? Wh...What happened? Where's Gabrielle?" He asked as he looked around, seeing no sign of their young friend.

"She is doing her duty to Morpheous of course."

"Ares." Clark and Xena hissed as they saw the War God standing there.

"Where's Gabrielle you son of a bitch? Tell me right now or you'll be the first God to die." Clark told him, allowing his eyes to burn as he drew his sword, Xena doing likewise.

"I already told you. She is doing her duty to Morpheous. She has been selected to be his bride."

"Well I'm afriad I'm going to have to object to that marriage." Xena said, and Ares laughed.

"My dear sweet Xena...It is too late for that. The trials have already begun."

"What trials?"

"To decide whether or not she is fit to be the bride of Morpheous. She must lose her innocence."

"You mean-"

"No nothing so cruel Clark. She must shed blood. If that should happen she will have passed her test. She will then be offered up on her wedding night."

"You mean she'll be sacrificed." Xena replied, and Ares nodded.

"There has to be some way to help her. You wouldn't tell us all of this just for the hell of it." Clark reasoned and Ares laughed.

"You're smarter than I first gave you credit for. You're right, there is a way to help your friend. Enter the realm of Morpheous and find your way to your friend. If you survive then you and your friend will be free. If not, then you die. I will guard your bodies."

"Why would you help us Ares? What's in it for you?" Xena asked, and the War God laughed again.

"If nothing else this will be entertaining. If you survive then I can have fun with my advesaries at a later date. If you do not, then I lose two of my greatest opponents. Either way I win."

"Alright, let's do it." Clark said, and Xena nodded, both of them laying side by side on the ground.

"Ares, you had best only guard our bodies. Otherwise once we get back, I will kill you." Xena told him. Clark said nothing, but his eyes promised a world of pain if Ares violated them.

"You wound me. I am nothing but a gentlemen. Now sleep." He said, placing a hand on each of their foreheads, causing both warriors to fall asleep.

"Xena?"

"I'm right here Clark. Well wherever here is anyway." She replied, moving to stand next to him.

"You mean you don't recognize this place? The spot of your first kill? When you cut me down like a lamb for slaughter?"

The voice rang out as a man seemd to appear from nowhere, followed by more and more, all of them hurling insults and curses at the warrior princess.

"Murderer!"

"Bitch!"

"Death dealer!"

The insults and curses continued to ring out, and Xena wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to ward off the taunts and faces of her victims.

"Xena, Xena look at me." Clark said, his voice breaking through the mass of hatred that was being spewed at her.

"The person who killed those people...that's not you, not anymore. You're a good person Xena, a hero. You're my best friend. But you're also a fighter. So fight damn it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and take control. You said you wanted to be remembered. Well what's more memorable than the only warrior to beat Morpheous at his own game?"

"You're right." She replied, standing tall as she looked at the ghosts of her past. Clark smiled as he saw the fire in her eyes. She didn't say anything; there was no long drawn out speech. Instead she just drew her sword with her left hand, and took Clark's hand with her right before walking through the mass of ghosts and leading the two of them through the door at the end of the cavern.

"You were wrong about one thing Clark. I won't be the only warrior remembered for beating Morpheous." She told him with a grin, and he smiled in return, just as the door they had entered through disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. What's to say this won't be someone else you fail to save, just like you failed to save me."

Clark felt his body freeze, wondering how this was happening. He thought he would be ready for anything Morpheous could throw at him, but never in a million years did he think he would have to see this.

"Do you remember? Do you remember how I died? The bastard strangled me to death! I protected you, kept your secret and you let me die! If that wasn't enough you weren't even man enough to kill the son of a bitch! Instead you just locked him in some prison. The worst part of it is, I would still be alive if you had just told the Sheriff the truth, but no you were too concerned about what people would think. Because of that I'm dead. How could you just let me die?!"

"Alicia, I...I'm sorry I did everything I could. I would give anything to change that, but I can't." He said weakly; he knew that none of this was real, but his mind kept flashing back to that night. He saw himself with his hands around Tim's throat, felt Alicia in his arms again as he heard her take her last breath, and felt the pain as he saw the woman he loved surrender to Hades cold embrace.

"You know, I don't know who you think you're fooling. If you really loved me, if you really cared about me you would have taken Ares up on his offer. You would have had him drag Tim to you in chains and then snapped his neck like a twig."

"No, he wouldn't. He loves you too much to do that." Xena spoke up, making Alicia scoff.

"Who are you to claim to know about this? You're a killer. If anything you should be encouraging him."

"That's not going to happen because I know the minute he takes that deal then the man you fell in love with, the man who saved my soul is dead, and I will go through the gates of Hades to prevent that."

"Oh how sweet. Is the little murderer in love?"

"Do me a favor and shut up. I'll admit you had a good thing going. I almost gave up, but you made one critical error. Alicia Baker would never insult my friends. She loved me too much to do that. Now let her rest in peace." He said, and the phantom disappeared, leaving Clark and Xena alone once more.

"Thank you Xena. If it hadn't been for you I would have given up."

"You saved me, I guess now it was my turn to save you." She replied, and he smiled before squeezing her hand and going through the door at the end of the hall. The door vanished as soon as they passed through it, and they could see Gabrielle through a door at the end of the hall. Both praying that they weren't too late, the two warriors ran to the end of the hall only to find the door blocked.

"Come on, you can't honestly tell me you thought it would be that simple did you Clark?"

"I'm more surprised about Xena. Then again, I guess time with the farm boy has made her lazy."

"Funny thing is, you're not even a farm boy are you Clark? Or should I say I'm not even a farm boy."

"Kal." Clark growled out, as he looked into his double's eyes, seeing everything that he hated about himself.

"Miss me Clark? It can't have been as fun without me, but then again maybe I'm wrong. After all you do have some rather beautiful company." He finished, eying Xena up and down.

"Then again I do too."

"Surprised to see me Xena? Well you shouldn't be. I'm what you are, what you're meant to be. I'm the only way you'll be remembered, and I'm also brave enpough to reach out and take what I want." She said, turning to Kal and pulling him in for a deep kiss. When the two broke the kiss, Kal turned to see Clark's disgusted face.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look. We both know you want her. If you say you don't you're lying. Now just give up, and I promise you you'll have anything you want."

"That's funny. Because what I really want now is to kick your ass. What do you say Xena? Care to dance?" Clark said, turning to her.

"Don't mind if I do." She replied with a grin before charging at her double.

"Clark, Clark you don't want to do this. You're nothing without your powers." Kal said, just as Clark punched him in the face.

"Newsflash asshole, this is my dream. That means it's my rules, and I'll take my powers back. Actually, I stand corrected. Xena, drop your sword. You won't need it."

"What?" Xena asked as she parried one of her double's strikes, barely avoiding having her head separated from her shoulders.

"Trust me." He said and without a moment's hesitation she dropped her sword, watching in amazement as her opponents sword shattered against her armor, not even denting it.

"So your girlfriend has your powers, so what? Where does that leave you?" Kal asked, throwing a punch towards Clark's stomach.

"It leaves me with training. You may have all my power, but you don't have my skill." Clark said as he grabbed Kal's fist with one hand while slamming his other elbow down into Kal's arm.

"Ah! How the hell?" Kal asked as he felt his arm break.

"Spend a week sparring with Xena and couple that with three months of training from Ziva David. You tend to pick up a few things." Clark replied as he followed up his attack with a kick to Kal's kneecap, breaking it and sending the other man to his knees.

"You lose." He said, punching Kal hard in the face, and knocking his double unconscious. He turned just in time to see Xena burning her double's sword with a blast of heat vision before kicking her in the head and knocking her unconscious.

"So that's what it's like to have your powers." Xena said with a grin, and Clark just smirked in response before the two walked into the room where Gabrielle was, entering just as Gabrielle raised a sword over her head to bring it down on her opponent.

"Gabrielle stop!"

"Xena? Clark? What are you doing here?" She asked as she dropped her sword, such was the shock of seeing her friends.

"You're dreaming Gabrielle. Morpheous wants you to kill that man, so that you can be sacrificed to him. Now come with us." Xena said, walking over and picking up the sword.

"I can't. You don't need me. I can't protect you."

"You're wrong Gabrielle. We do need you, and you do protect us. You save us from turning into cold, emotionless killers. Now please, let's get out of here." Clark said, and she nodded before following her friends out the door.

"Clark, Clark wake up."

Clark opened his eyes and saw Xena standing above him, gratefully accepting her hand as she pulled him to his feet.

"Well, we're still clothed so at least we know Ares didn't try anything." He said and she chuckled in response.

"Gabrielle went to get some water, said she was parched after all the fighting." She told him, making Clark laugh before he suddenly turned serious.

"So all of that actually happened?"

"If by that you mean us facing our worst fears and meeting our evil doubles than yes, that all happened. Your powers are very cool by the way." She said and Clark laughed.

"I tend to think so, but I'm afraid that was a one-time deal. Now we're back to nothing but the heat vision, and you're back to well I would say normal, but you're not exactly normal."

"Jerk." Xena said with a grin, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"So having to fight our evil selves was..."

"Freaky." Xena finished and Clark nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm not very happy about Kal. But he's part of me. The darkness that I keep at bay."

"I know what you mean. The darkness that was in our doubles will always be of us, and as much as I to admit it, my double was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Clark asked, and Xena smiled.

"I'm brave enough to take what I want." She replied, and the next thing Clark knew Xena's lips were on his. Clark wrapped his arms around Xena's waist and pulled her closer to the point where there was almost no space between them.

"Oh my gosh, I knew it!"

Clark and Xena broke their kiss, both of them with slightly dazed looks in their eyes. They turned toward Gabrielle who was grinning from ear to ear as she saw the blushes on both their faces.

"I'll just go scout ahead and leave you two lovebirds alone." She said with a grin before leaving them alone again.

"Well that was..."

"Embarrassing? Awkward?" Clark suggested, only for Xena to glare at him.

"I was going to say perfect, but if you don't feel the-"

"No, I completely agree. It's just being walked in on by Gabrielle kind of ruined the moment." Clark said, and Xena just smiled mischievously.

"Well she's not here now." Xena said before bringing her lips back to his. The kiss quickly became heated and Xena ran her hands under his armor.

"Xena, wait. Aren't we moving a little fast?" Clark asked as he broke the kiss.

"Clark, we can stop if you want. I don't want to, but if you don't want this-"

"No, I do. I just had to be sure. Trusting someone isn't easy for me."

"It's not easy for me either, but I trust you. Do you trust me Clark?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation before kissing her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I hope you don't intend on sparring tonight." Clark said from where he laid with Xena's head resting on his chest, making her laugh in response.

"I think we can skip that tonight. I'm fairly confident you wore me out." She replied, and he grinned before suddenly looking serious.

"Xena, what just happened?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" She replied dryly, and Clark resisted the urge to laugh at her question.

"No, I mean where does this leave us?" He asked finally. For a moment there was silence as if Xena was deciding how to answer; finally after what felt like an eternity but was actually only a few moments she spoke.

"i honestly don't know. I know where I'd like this to leave us, but I can't ask you to stay with me."

"You don't have to ask. I'd follow you anywhere, and do you know why?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"I'd follow you anywhere because I love you Xena." He told her, making her look up in surprise at his declaration.

"You can't-"

"Why can't I love you Xena? Because you've done some bad things in your life? Because you've killed people? Because you're not always the nicest person in the world?"

"Because I'm not good enough for you Clark. You're a good man, a hero and you deserve someone better than-"

"Stop. You have no idea how wrong you are. There is no one better than you, not for me, You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman and more. You're the person who brings out the best in me. You're the person that I can trust to have my back no matter what, but you're also not willing to take any of my crap. You showed me that the world isn't just black and white, that sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to so that you can protect the people you care about. I don't how else to say it Xena. I love you, and that's not ever going to change for as long as I live." He finished firmly, and the warrior princess could see the truth in his eyes as he said those words.

"I love you too Clark, but I...I'm scared."

"What are you scared of Xena?" Clark asked as he looked into her eyes. He had seen Xena take on the most hardened warriors and even the God of War without so much as batting an eyelash, but as he looked into her eyes he saw fear for the first time in his life.

"I'm afraid that you're going to see me do something or find something out about my past that makes you realize how much better off you are without me, and I don't think I could take that." She said softly. Clark didn't say anything; instead he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"That's never going to happen. Do you remember the day we met?"

"You interrupted my trial."

"I saved your ass." He shot back and she chuckled.

"You didn't know whether or not you were going to kill me, and then the next day you goaded me into a fight. You held a sword to my throat just to see how far I was willing to go. Just to see if I had what it took to join you. Xena, if I was going to walk away, I would have done it then. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now." He finished with a smile, and she grinned in return before she kissed him.

"I can live with that." She replied, and he smiled and kissed her as the two made love again.

"I ended up spending the night in town. Something told me I was better off that way." Gabrielle interjected, making the others laugh.

Several hours later, the moon high in the sky Clark stood up and put on his armor before heading out of the campsite, careful not to wake Xena. After walking for a few minutes he stopped in a clearing and got down on his knees. He felt slightly foolish, but you had to be cautious when seeking an audience with a God.

"Lord Hades, I ask for an audience." He said humbly, not looking up. The clearing suddenly became cold and silent, the light of the moon diminishing to almost nothing. However, Clark could tell that he wasn't alone.

"Why do you seek an audience with the Lord of the Dead?" A voice asked; the voice was cold as ice and Clark felt a shiver of fear run down his back as he heard it. Keeping his face lowered toward the ground he spoke calmly, and with as much strength as he could muster.

"I wish to speak with the father of the one called Xena." He replied, still not looking up.

"I would usually kill you where you are for such a request. However, I have watched you Clark Kent. I have seen what you have done both here and on your own, and I confess myself impressed. Therefore I shall allow your audience."

"Thank you Lord Hades." He replied, suddenly finding himself being pulled to his feet. He looked around but saw that the God of the Dead was gone. Instead he was standing with a Spartan, the man looking at him as though contemplating whether or not to kill him.

'Well I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree.' Clark thought, before addressing the man.

"Sir, you do not know me-"

"I know who you are Clark Kent. I know of what you have done for my daughter. Now why have you asked me here?"

"I love your daughter sir, and I would like your permission to ask her to marry me."

For a moment the man said nothing; the he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Had anyone else asked that, they would have lost their head. However, you are the one man I would trust my daughter to. Yes, you may marry my daughter."

"Thank you sir."

"Do not thank me Mr. Kent. Just tell Xena, that I love her, and am proud of her." He replied, and then disappeared without waiting for an answer. Clark walked back to the camp, only to stop dead in his tracks as he felt a sword pressed against his neck.

"I'd advise you to put away your sword."

"I'd advise you to speak quickly before I use it." Xena replied, making Clark gulp.

"Xena-" He started but she cut him off.

"I woke up from the best night of my life, and do you know what I found Clark? I found my bed empty. The man who just hours ago claimed to love me had up and disappeared. Now why would he do that Clark? Could he have lied to me? Could he be screwing someone else behind my back?"

"No Xena, I'm not with anyone else. You may find this hard to believe but I've never been with anyone before you. Now as for where I went, I went to have a chat with Hades."

"Why would you want to talk to the Lord of the Dead?" Xena asked, slowly removing her sword from his neck.

"Because, he's the only one that could allow me to communicate with the dead. I had to talk to your father Xena."

"My father? Why would you want to talk to my father?"

"Because where I come from, it's custom to ask for permission from the woman's father before you propose to her." He said before facing her and getting on one knee.

"Xena, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said softly, the two of them watching in shock as a beautiful diamond ring ring appeared on her finger. However, before they could do anything else they heard a gasp from behind them. They turned and saw a grinning Gabrielle standing there.

"It's about damn time." She said simply before walking over and embracing her friends.

"Uh, I hate to ruin the moment, but what's that?" Gabrielle asked as she looked over Clark's shoulder. Clark turned to see what she was looking at and cursed as he saw the vortex there.

"It's a portal, meant to take me back to Smallville." He replied, softly.

"Then let's go." Xena said, and Clark looked at her in shock.

"I can't ask you to-"

"You don't have to. I'm your wife, and I'll follow you anywhere."

"I thought you wanted to be remembered." He said, but she shook her head.

"I would rather be remembered as Clark Kent's wife." She replied, and Clark smiled before taking her hand.

"Let's go then." Gabrielle said, and the two laughed before nodding. Together the three walked through the vortex, and on to the next adventure.

"I never thought I would say this, but welcome to the family Xena." Jonathan said with a grin, which Xena returned.

"Oh how sweet. The enemies have made up...what a pity. I guess I'll just have to kill you myself than Xena." A voice said from the doorway.

"Ares."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'd advise you to leave Ares. You're trespassing on private property."

"Oh hold your tongue Hercules, my quarrel is not with you. No, I am afraid my quarrel is with your son and daughter in law."

"Well my apologies for refusing to join a madman that wants to cause a never ending war for his own twisted amusement." Clark replied, and Ares chuckled.

"Oh do not apologize Clark Kent. I must admire someone who has such principles, even if I disagree with them. However, that will not change what must be done. Xena, I do not want too kill you, so I will offer you one final chance. Join me, take your place at my side and-"

"Save your breath Ares. Read my lips. Go to-"

"Unfortunate, but not unexpected. I am willing to permit you to die with honor however." He said, drawing his sword.

"She's not going to fight you today Ares." Clark said, moving Xena off his lap and standing up.

"Oh, and why is that? Have you lost your edge Xena? Do you need a boy to protect you?" He asked mockingly, only for Clark to shake his head.

"She dosen't need protection, but she also dosen't need to get involved in a fight that only concerns the two of us. This isn't about Xena as much as it is about you and me. You're jealous because for the first time in your existence you got told no. You're angry because Xena chose me over you. I will not live my life having to worry about your continued interfierance in our lives. So this is going to end right here, right now. You and I are going to settle this once and for all."

"Ha ha ha. Child, do you have any idea who it is you face? I have been in every battle since the beginning of time. I am a God of war and battle."

"And like I told you Ares, I have the powers of a God. In fact, that's always been a bit of a problem. I've spent my entire life holding back, always being careful to keep myself in check, to be sure that I don't something, that I don't hurt someone. But you can take it, can't you big man? No, what we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose, and see just how powerful I really am. Now let's go."

Ares smirked and charged, Clark meeting the God's strike with his blade, blasting him in the face with a burst of heat vision, making the God stumble backwards. Clark didn't give him a second to recover, kicking him in the gut and slashing his sword towards the God's chest, drawing blood as the blade tore through his armor. Ares snarled but before he could do anything else he found himself being hit seemingly from all sides as Clark punched him again and again using his super speed. Blood coated the War God's face and he grabbed Clark's wrist as he moved in for another punch, pushing him to his knees.

"You fight well child, but this contest is over."

"You should know by now War God...a battle isn't over until someone's dead." He replied coldly, before throwing a knife into Ares chest, pushing up and punching Ares in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Rule number nine asshole...always carry a knife." He replied before drawing his sword and placing it at the War God's neck.

"Now you'll know what your victims feel. May God have mercy on your soul." He replied before raising his sword and swinging it downward.

"Hold your sword Clark Kent."

"Who the-"

"Hello father." Jonathan said making Clark's eyes widen, though he made no move to lower his blade.

"Hello my son. Please stay your blade." He said, adressing Clark.

"Why should he?" Xena asked coldly, moving to stand beside her husband with her hand on her sword. On her opposite side Ziva stood ready, her knife already in hand.

"Because as disgusted as I am with him, Ares is my son, just as your father is. I know I have no right to ask this but please do not make me bury my son."

For a moment Clark did nothing, looking around the room, meeting everyone's eyes. He thought of all the pain that Ares had caused, and his mind screamed at him to finish the War God. However, he thought of his family, and what they had been forced to do. How his wife had been forced to run as her mother buried her brother, how his sister had been forced to kill her own brother, how his father had been forced to bury his children because of Hera, and he made his choice.

"He will live, but if he comes anywhere near my family again-"

"What will you do boy? Kill me?"

"Nothing so dull. I'll order a pizza and watch while my wife kills you. You should know just how good she is with a sword. Are we understood?" He asked, directing the last question at Zeus who nodded.

"You have my word." He replied, and Clark nodded, shaking his hand.

"Dad...don't be a stranger." Jonathan said and he nodded before he and Ares disappeared.

"Well that was interesting." Gabrielle said, and everyone laughed.

"Yes it was. I hate to interrupt the festivities, but I could use your help Clark. Well, you'rs and your wife's."

"Who are you?" Xena asked, and the man chuckled.

"My name is Phil Colson. I'm with the Strategic Homeland Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"No you're not. I was at the battle of New York. I'm clearance level six." Clark replied, and Colson grinned at his friend.

"Welcome to level seven."

**A/N: I didn't plan on writing a sequel but then I saw Lucy Lawless in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and decided I had to...eventually. As always please read and review and be on the lookout for the sequel titled Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**


End file.
